


Babysitting Venus

by Platinum_Sun_490



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Venus De Milo is a baby turtle the brothers found in a Kraang lab a few days after Master Splinter's death. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie wanted nothing to do with her, still hurt over the loss of their father, so Raphael decided to take care of her, along with his many friends. He even changed his name, some life changing period in his life. Raphael is now known as Ripper and is Venus' big brother, NOT FATHER! He acts like a father, but he already has two kids. He is Venus' big brother.Sheila is my OC, and she is like a mother to all.





	1. Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myrling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myrling).



> Irrilia and Thalos are not mine they belong to Myrling on DeviantArt. go check out the awesome art!  
> It's awesome!!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/myrling

“Okay, Leatherhead didn’t want to sound rude, but I would like to know! Why won’t you give us a chance to babysit Little Starshine? I mean, you did promise us we could, right?” Slash asked Ripper before he left for a date with Mona Lisa.

With a look of genuine confusion, Ripper turned around to say, “Wait, what?! Leatherhead wanted to wait until Venus was a bit older before playing with her…and he said that _you_ were a bit afraid you might accidentally crush Venus! At least, that’s what Bishop told me.”

The powerhouses exchanged looks as Rockwell replied, “Wait! Bishop told me that I couldn’t hold Venus because you were afraid I might hurt her with my powers accidentally.”

Slash growled and clenched his fists, despite his best friend’s attempts to hold him back, “So it **IS** Bishop who doesn’t want anyone else babysitting Little Starshine! When Mondo Gecko told us, me and Leatherhead didn’t want to believe him, but now it’s obvious! I’M GONNA CRUSH THAT PINK BLOB!!”

“Guys, relax! I’m sure Bishop didn’t mean it like that. Besides, the Dark Turtles, Muckman, and Pigeon Pete wanted to have Venus for the weekend, so once my date with Mona is finished, we’ll all fix this little misunderstanding like adults, okay?” Ripper said with an assuring smile.

* * *

 

At the Mighty Mutanimals HQ, Muckman grumbled, “Okay, now I finally get why you offered to install a force-field on the base.”

“Yeah, that’s totally why,” Dark Donatello grumbled back.

Pigeon Pete crossed his arms together and complained, “Well, I don’t know what you fellas are whining about. I haven’t gotten to hold Venus yet!”

Bishop was in front of the group, holding Venus while she played with his cool-looking sunglasses. She was beaming with sparkling golden eyes with her sky blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

Sheila was trying very hard not to strangle the agent as she commanded through gritted teeth, “Give me my “granddaughter” back and stop stealing her from the others, or else-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!”

Bishop just cuddled Venus even closer to his chest and cooed, “I was so scared when I couldn’t find you in your room, but don’t you worry, sweetie; Bishop’s here now!”


	2. Just Me and Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripper spends a day with Venus. Cuteness ensues!!
> 
> (Silver is a dragon like creature that is also Raphael/Ripper's best friend and companion.)
> 
> Imagine her however you want.

“No, sweetie. Don’t distract Silver,” Ripper told Venus with a smile. The little girl just continued to giggle and mess with Silver massive mane of white hair.

The creature purred in delight at the kind gesture, then continued to walk towards their special spot in the park, where no humans bothered them. After setting out the blanket, Silver plopped on it with huff and Ripper leaned against her large form with Venus in his lap.

He opened up his new favorite book, The Unfamiliar Familiar, and narrated a few chapters to his baby sister. "And then, Archer stood tall as the dragon rose to its full height, staring down at the hero..."

Next, he fed her some peaches and strawberries, her favorite fruits, for a snack. When he wasn't looking, Silver managed to snag a few pieces of fruit.

Then, Ripper couldn’t help it as he took a five minute video of her battling a rainbow ball. She giggled when Silver pawed at the ball, like a cat, then jumped back when Venus threw the ball at her nose.

Finally, he played a song on the guitar Sheila had gotten him for his birthday, chuckling when Venus babbled along with his angelic singing.

* * *

After the song, Ripper sighed, “I really needed this, just some time between me and my Little Starshine. At least Bishop isn’t trying to steal my turn again-”

Just then, Bishop popped up from behind some bushes to say, “I do no such thing!”


	3. Heavy Hitter Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Slash and Leatherhead's turn! What could happen?

“Are you ready, LH? Little Starshine is gettin’ restless, and I don’t know if I can hold her down anymore,” Slash called out on the far side of the beach.

“Up, Spiky Bubba! Up!!” Venus giggled, waving her tiny fists around. “OK, I’M READY!!” Leatherhead shouted.

Slash took a deep breath, then pulled his arm back and sent Venus flying across the beach. She let out a chorus of gleeful laughter when Leatherhead caught her safely in his arms, saying, “GOTCHA!! Who’s my little angel? You are! Oh, yes you are!”

Venus laughed, “Gator Bubba!” Holding her close to his chest, Leatherhead ran back to Slash, who was smiling widely at the sight of his two favorite people in the world.

Leatherhead leaned up against one of the large boulders near the water with Slash curled up in his lap. Venus was set in Slash’s lap, playing with a plush rabbit Ripper had gotten her.

“Wow, a turn without “Mr. Uptight Agent” trying to butt in! That’s a first,” Slash said with a smile, nuzzling his snout against his alligator’s cheek.

Leatherhead chuckled, “Actually, he’s still trying.” “What does that even mean? And since when?” Slash asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

Leatherhead explained, “I thought Agent Bishop might try to pull something like this, so I requested the Dark Turtles to act as bodyguards. I checked in with them about an hour ago. Bishop's still trying to get past them, but they aren’t letting up. I think Dark Leo is going to punch him in the face soon.”

* * *

Later that day, Leatherhead and Slash were back at the beach house that Ripper and the others had found and fixed up.

“Well, I’m going to town for some diapers. Are you sure you don’t want the Dark Turtles to stand guard?” Leatherhead asked as he grabbed some saved money.

Slash chuckled slightly, trying not to bother Venus, who was sleeping soundly on his belly. He answered, “You’re kidding, right? It’s naptime, and Venus is in the safest place ever. Mr. Uptight Agent wouldn’t dare mess with this, so relax, LH. It’s Slash’s time to shine!”

Leatherhead looked confused as he said, “Are we talking about the same Bishop? He doesn’t know when to quit. Maybe we  _ should _ have asked for Dark Donatello and Rockwell for that force field generator."   


Slash rolled his eyes and replied, "We don't need those nerds to help us. We're two of the strongest members of the team! So relax; I can handle it...Also, could you get me some more Cheeto Puffs, if you see any?"

* * *

After Leatherhead left, Slash fell asleep while Venus took a nap on his belly. Unknowingly, neither person saw Bishop sneak into the building. When the Agent noticed Venus, he began to panic. He moved forward to take her off Slash.

_How can Ripper let his baby sister sleep on this brute? It's so unsafe,_ Bishop thought. _What if he crushes her? I'll just take her and put her back in her cri-_

Suddenly, Slash woke up and grabbed Bishop's arm, which was hovering just inches above Venus, who was still asleep.

"Ummm…I know this LOOKS bad, but if you just let me explain..." Bishop mumbled with a nervous smile.

* * *

"Sorry about this. I kinda lost my temper," Slash apologized to Ripper. Ripper just laughed, "What are you saying sorry for? Someone finally taught Bishop a lesson!" As of now, Rockwell, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, and Leatherhead were currently trying to get Bishop out of the brick wall Slash had punched him through.


End file.
